


Losing Chuck

by Itsthemaze



Series: Ten Seconds [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Book/Movie 1: The Maze Runner, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Chuck Dies (Maze Runner), Newt Maze Runner, POV Thomas (Maze Runner), The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas Maze Runner, chuckie :((, im so bad at tagging, kinda sad, maze runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemaze/pseuds/Itsthemaze
Summary: The moment Thomas loses Chuck, a story across ten seconds.
Series: Ten Seconds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179782
Kudos: 3





	Losing Chuck

# Chuck

Ten seconds was all it took for the world to stop. For the world to end. It felt that way to Thomas at least. They were out. They were free. Or at least they should be. Except Gally had shown up. And Gally had been stung. And Gally had thrown that knife. They were still playing WICKED’s game. They would seemingly always be playing WICKED’s game.   
And Chuck, sweet innocent Chuck who deserves to be safe. Deserved. But Gally threw that knife and Chuck had moved. Why did Chuck have to move.   
For something that happened so fast it seemed to happen so slow. Watching the knife leave Gally’s hand and hearing the thud as it found a home in Chuck’s chest made time slow down. Thomas didn’t realise that he was crying. He didn’t realise anything other than the fact that Chuck was dying. Chuck was dead. Chuck was gone.   
Thomas hadn’t been in the maze for long, but there had been a lot of seconds. And these ten might be the worst he’d experienced.   
Ten seconds and he lost the brother he never knew he needed.   
Ten seconds and the world lost some innocence.   
Ten seconds and things would never be the same.   
Ten seconds and Thomas broke for a moment. And everything stopped for a moment.   
Because those ten seconds would last forever in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Another ten second story! Let's see if I ever manage more  
> Very short one xoxo


End file.
